


On Appendicitis and Giant Lizard Monsters

by stolen_pen_name23



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Appendicitis, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin suffer from the same ailment a generation apart. Part one of this story features Qui-Gon and Padawan Obi-Wan and the second part follows Obi-Wan and Padawan Anakin.This is a prompt fill for Whumptober #29: I think I need a Doctor.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951717
Comments: 23
Kudos: 208
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my mini-vacation and I'm here with some late whumptober content! Thanks for reading :)

It was almost sundown and Obi-Wan was dragging his feet.

_ Teenagers _ , Qui-Gon thought to himself.

“Hurry up, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said, a touch of impatience in his voice. “We need to get to the ship before nightfall.”

“Coming Master.”

Qui-Gon analyzed the reply for any of Obi-Wan’s oh so  _ charming  _ sarcasm, but for once he seemed earnest, if not a little put-out.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been stranded on this remote desert planet when their ship’s hyperdrive decided it no longer wanted to function. They were able to land the ship smoothly enough, but they hadn’t had much say on  _ where  _ the ship would land. As it were, they were about a half days walk from the nearest town. This normally wouldn’t be too big of a deal except Qui-Gon’s fifteen-year-old Padawan had been in a bit of a  _ mood  _ the whole day. 

In hindsight, Qui-Gon should have realized that Obi-Wan’s behavior was a little out of character, but in the moment, he blamed it on the stress of the situation, the heat of the planet, and on Obi-Wan’s age. 

Luckily, the town they walked to had the part they needed. Qui-Gon put the part in a backpack he had slung over his shoulders. He looked to the mid-day sun. They still had enough time in the day to walk back to the ship before sundown. Or at least  _ they would  _ if Obi-Wan would pick up the pace. 

Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his Padawan. Obi-Wan was a good fifty feet behind him. The young Jedi had had his shields up the whole day and they had only gotten stronger in the hours that had passed since leaving the town, so Qui-Gon really didn’t know what was bothering him.

“Obi-Wan,” he called out. “We need to go.”

Obi-Wan closed the distance between them. “Sorry, Master,” a touch of irritability in his tone. Qui-Gon chose to ignore that and started walking towards their destination again. 

After a few minutes more of walking, Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan’s presence getting farther away again. He let out a frustrated sigh before turning around. “Obi-Wan, what’s gotten into you? What part of ‘we need to get to the ship before sundown’ do you not understand?”

As Obi-Wan closed the distance between them again, Qui-Gon took a moment to observe his Padawan more closely. He was breathing rather heavily for someone who was walking so slow and aside from the flush of his cheeks, his skin was pretty pale. 

“Are you alright, Padawan?” Qui-Gon said with a softened tone. 

“I’m fine, let’s just get to the ship.”

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They started walking again, but this time Qui-Gon slowed his pace to keep an eye on Obi-Wan. 

After a while, Obi-Wan stopped suddenly and let out a little pained gasp. Qui-Gon immediately halted and turned to his Padawan. “Obi-Wan?” concern replaced any annoyance he had had in his voice. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m…”

“Do not say you are ‘fine,’ Padawan.”

Before Obi-Wan could say anything more, he sank to his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon exclaimed as he quickly dropped down to his level. He cupped Obi-Wan’s face in his large hands and made him look at him. His skin was a little warmer than normal. “Obi-Wan, what’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know,” he said, eyes squeezed shut in pain. “My stomach hurts.”

He must have caught some sort of stomach bug. That would explain his irritable behavior. Qui-Gon felt guilty for not noticing sooner. He looked up and noted that the sun had nearly completely sunk below the horizon.

“I’m so sorry Padawan, but we need to go. We don’t know what creatures come out at night on this planet and you’re in no condition to fight. Can you walk?”

Obi-Wan nodded, his brow set with resolve. He stood up and staggered a few feet before crashing to his knees again. Qui-Gon’s concern shot up when his Padawan threw up what little he had eaten throughout the day. Instantly, Qui-Gon was by his side with a supportive hand on his back.

“Easy now, Obi-Wan.” He noticed tears streaming down his Padawan’s cheeks and wiped them away. “It’s alright, Padawan. Just breathe.” 

Obi-Wan did as he was told. 

“Do you feel better now? You should since you got it out of your system.”

Obi-Wan shook his head no. “Worse,” he managed to say, his voice hoarse.

Qui-Gon frowned. Something wasn’t right, he could sense it. He handed Obi-Wan a bottle of water and he took a few small sips before handing it back. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, I wish we could stop here, but we need to go.” Qui-Gon then scooped Obi-Wan into his arms and began heading towards the ship. 

Qui-Gon picked up his pace as darkness completely enshrouded them. He tripped on a rock but caught his footing before he fell. The motion, however, jostled Obi-Wan and he let out a soft whimper. 

“I’m sorry, Padawan. We’re almost to the ship.”

Just as he said it, he felt a prickly sensation on the back of his neck, one that usually alerted him danger was near. He paused and relied on his connection to the Force rather than his vision.

_ I sense it too, Master,  _ Obi-Wan communicated through their bond, finally opening up his shields a little bit. 

Qui-Gon set Obi-Wan down and both Jedi drew their lightsabers. With the newfound light, they could now see a large reptilian creature barreling towards their position. 

“Stay back, Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon called out as he charged towards the animal. 

The beast hissed at him, a large forked tongue slithered out through large, sharp teeth. Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber and swung it at the beast’s leg. Even the powerful weapon of the Jedi could barely do any damage to the thick, scaled armor of the reptile. It did do enough damage to expose some flesh, but it did little more than enrage the creature. The creature hissed again, lifting it’s good paw and batting Qui-Gon out of the way as if he were nothing. 

Qui-Gon landed a few feet away and grunted in pain. He saw the beast change directions and start charging towards his all too vulnerable Padawan.

_ Oh no you don’t.  _

Qui-Gon jumped to his feet and sprinted after the creature. He leapt onto its back and plunged his lightsaber into a fleshier spot, just below its shoulder blade. The creature hissed but kept running. To his horror, he saw Obi-Wan run  _ towards  _ the beast. 

“No!” Qui-Gon screamed, but his cries of protest were drowned out by the screeches of the creature. Just as it looked like the creature was going to bite his Padawan in half, Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan dive and then slide below the creature. He lifted his lightsaber and it easily sliced through the unprotected underbelly of the beast. The creature let out a pained yelp as it collapsed on its side. 

As the creature fell, Qui-Gon jumped from it’s back and landed in a crouch, lightsaber still ablaze. The creature let out a few more pained whines before Qui-Gon walked towards its neck and put it out of its misery. As one so attuned to the Living Force, Qui-Gon felt awful every time he had to take a life, but his Padawan came first. At the thought of his Padawan, Qui-Gon ran around the creature to where Obi-Wan now lay. His legs were pinned under the creature and he was covered in blood and gore from where he had cut it open. He was panting heavily.

“Obi-Wan!” 

A whimper of pain was Obi-Wan’s only reply.

“Are you hurt?” Qui-Gon said quickly. He tried to look over his Padawan for injuries, but it was hard to tell if any of the blood on him was actually his. Plus, he still couldn’t see his legs.

“Get me out of here!” Obi-Wan cried out, ignoring the question entirely. He squirmed, desperately trying to pull himself out from under the beast, but what little strength he had left had been spent on defeating the creature. Panicked eyes glanced up at Qui-Gon in the glow of the moonlight.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, calm down,” Qui-Gon said in a soothing voice. He gathered the Force around himself and used it to levitate the beast about a foot above Obi-Wan. His Padawan scrambled out from underneath it until he was at a safe distance. Qui-Gon let the creature drop. 

Obi-Wan looked down at himself. “Gross.”

Qui-Gon normally would have laughed at his Padawan who valued cleanliness and order so much more than he himself did, but even as he sat there on his knees he was swaying dangerously. 

“Padawan, were you hurt?”

“No, I uh… I don’t think so,” his voice trailed off. He stood up shakily and walked a few paces before once again sinking to his knees and throwing up the water he had drank earlier. 

Qui-Gon once again kneeled by his side and rubbed circles on his back while Obi-Wan dry heaved. He sent a wave of sympathy and reassurance through their bond.

_ Master, I… I don’t feel right. _

_ I know, Padawan. This seems like a pretty nasty stomach bug. _

_ No, it’s... different. _

_ Different how? _

_ It moved. _

Alarm ran through both sides of the bond.

_ What do you mean “it moved”? _

Obi-Wan sat up a little straighter and motioned to the center of his stomach. “I had sharp pain here,” he said out loud as he moved his hand to the lower right side of his abdomen. “And then it moved here.”

Qui-Gon paled. “Tell me if this hurts..” He gently pressed his hand onto the lower right side of Obi-Wan’s abdomen. 

Obi-Wan yelped and Qui-Gon quickly withdrew his hand. 

_ Oh no. _

Obi-Wan turned to the side and dry heaved again. 

“We need to get to the ship.  _ Now, _ ” Qui-Gon said urgently. 

“What’s… What’s wrong with me, Master?”

“I think you have appendicitis. We’ll need a healer to confirm it, but you’re showing the symptoms. You never had your appendix removed before you were my Padawan right?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, I was afraid of that,” Qui-Gon grimaced. “I need to get you to a healer before it bursts.”

Obi-Wan didn’t like the sound of that. He made a face and Qui-Gon shot him a sympathetic look. “You’ll be okay, Padawan. I’ll get you home in time, I promise.”

Obi-Wan trusted his Master. He sent a wave of acknowledgment through their bond.

Qui-Gon scooped Obi-Wan up again, this time being more careful not to touch his abdomen. 

Obi-Wan nestled his head into Qui-Gon’s shoulder and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Qui-Gon was setting him down in the pilot’s chair of the ship. 

Qui-Gon went to the back of the ship and started digging through Obi-Wan’s backpack. He returned carrying a change of clothes.

“Here, go get yourself cleaned up, I already know it’s driving you crazy. I’m going to fix the hyperdrive so we can get out of here.”

“Thanks, Master,” Obi-Wan said gratefully. 

“Of course, Obi-Wan. Holler if you need me, or if it gets worse.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and thanked the Force that this ship had a fresher on it. It was small, but there was a standing shower where he could wash up. He got out of his filthy, blood-stained robes and tossed them to the side with disgust. He shakily stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over his aching body. He scrubbed the blood and gore from his skin and did the same with his hair. He avoided touching his abdomen too much and instead opted for the water to do the work there. 

When he stepped out of the shower, he did feel a tiny bit better, but the nausea and the sharp pain in his side were still very much present. He groaned as he carefully put on the change of clothes Qui-Gon had grabbed for him. 

He stepped back out into the main area of the ship and settled into a small bunk. He curled up in a tight little ball and willed the pain to dissipate to no avail. He focused on taking deep breaths and trying to sleep. Soon, he became vaguely aware of Qui-Gon kneeling by his side. His hair was tousled and he had a grease stain on his forehead. 

“Did you fix the hyperdrive?” 

“Yes, it’s as good as new,” Qui-Gon said. “What about you? How are you doing?”

“I’m alright Master,” Obi-Wan said weakly.

Qui-Gon frowned. Obi-Wan was shielding from him again. He nudged at the shields. Obi-Wan was too tired to keep them up and he let Qui-Gon in.

Qui-Gon gasped. He felt Obi-Wan’s pain as though it were his own. He threw his own shields up but clutched at his side as if he still felt the lingering effects of their connection.

“Sorry, Master.”

“Has it been this bad all day? When did this start?” Qui-Gon asked incredulously.

“I don’t know. I felt off last night, but I thought it would pass. It’s only gotten worse and it started to really hurt around midday.”

“Padawan, you have to tell me when you’re hurt or sick. I will not think lesser of you. If I had known you were unwell, I would have kept you on the ship.”

“If you had kept me on the ship, you would have been eaten by a giant lizard monster.”

“If I had left you on the ship, I would have made it back before sundown and I wouldn’t have had to fight a giant lizard monster in the first place.”

Obi-Wan thought this over. “Okay, that’s fair.”

Qui-Gon frowned. Obi-Wan would usually put up more of a fight than that.

“You really are unwell aren’t you?” he said as he ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. It had gotten a little long and would need to be cut once they got back to Coruscant, but for now, Qui-Gon carded his fingers through the copper-blond locks.

“I guess so.”

“Get some rest Padawan.”

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke when he felt the ship stutter out of hyperspace. He looked around blearily, confused, and in pain.

“Qui-Gon?” he whispered when he didn’t see his Master. 

He threw off his blankets and slowly stood up. He felt lightheaded, probably because he hadn’t been able to keep down any food or water, but he tried to shake it off and looked for his Master.

“Qui-Gon?” he called out again. He entered the cockpit. “Master?”

Qui-Gon looked at him with surprise and then immediately put the ship in autopilot. He stood up quickly, closing the distance between him and Obi-Wan just in time for the younger Jedi to collapse into his arms. 

“Obi-Wan? Come here,” he said as he sat Obi-Wan down in the co-pilot’s chair. “We’re almost home, I just need you to hang on a little longer for me okay?”

“Alright,” he said drowsily. 

Qui-Gon hastily landed the ship and picked up Obi-Wan again. He carried him all the way to the healer’s where he quickly explained what he assumed the problem was. After a quick assessment through the Force, head healer, Vokara Che nodded her agreement.

“The Force was with your young Padawan, Master Jinn,” Vokara said. “His appendix hasn’t burst yet. We’re going to need to perform surgery to remove it, but the recovery should be much easier than if it had already burst. I think you got here just in time.” 

Qui-Gon thanked the Force. 

“You should go get some rest, Master Jinn,” Vokara Che said. She was already prepping Obi-Wan for the surgery. She stuck an IV in his arm and she put in a small vial of sedatives into the bag. “The surgery itself shouldn’t take long, but we’re putting him on meds that will have him knocked out for a while.”

Qui-Gon looked lovingly down at his Padawan as he fought in vain against the drugs entering his system.

“Thank you, Master Che, but I believe I will stay here and wait for my Padawan to come around.”

“As you wish, Master Jinn."


	2. Anakin and Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's turn >:)

“Good morning sunshine,” Obi-Wan teased his Padawan as he lazily entered the kitchen. Anakin rolled his eyes. 

Obi-Wan sat at their kitchen table drinking his tea and reading up on the latest news. Tensions were high across the galaxy and Obi-Wan feared it would soon mean all-out war. 

He shook off his worries and focused his attention back on Anakin. Anakin pulled out a glass from one of the cabinets and poured some water into it. 

“Please close the cabinet, Padawan.”

“Why? We’re just going to open it again.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said in a warning tone.

Anakin groaned and closed the cabinet with a little more force than necessary.

_ Teenagers, _ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

It really wasn’t his fault that he didn’t see the signs right away. Anakin’s moody behavior was very in character for him, especially as of late. They had been bickering with each other more and more, but it had gotten a lot worse yesterday. Obi-Wan had hoped that a good night’s sleep would calm his volatile Padawan down a little bit. After prodding at Anakin’s tightened shields a bit, it seemed he was wrong. 

Obi-Wan looked at the chrono on the wall. 

“Get dressed Padawan, you’re going to be late for your classes.”

“I don’t want to go to class today.”

Obi-Wan mentally braced himself. “And why would that be?”

“I just don’t want to. They’re  _ boring _ .”

“They’re  _ important. _ ” 

Anakin groaned again but made his way back to his room. When he came back, he looked a little more put together.

“Eat something,” Obi-Wan said.

“I’m already late, I’ll eat something at the mid-day meal.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, but Anakin was already on his way out. “Anakin, wait!’

“What, Master?” Anakin said, pausing halfway through the door.

“Remember, you’re meeting me in the training salles at 6:30 to go over the elements of form four.” 

Obi-Wan expected Anakin to brighten a little at that, he loved lightsaber training. Instead, his expression and tone remained the same. “Alright, Master.” Anakin closed the door behind him and made his way to his classes.

_ Teenagers.  _

* * *

At 6:45, Anakin walked into the training salle where Obi-Wan had been waiting for him for the past fifteen minutes. 

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin said, lacking the energy to put up much of a fight.

“How were your classes today?”

“Boring.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, let’s get started,” Obi-Wan said, choosing to ignore his Padawan’s behavior. “Hopefully I won’t bore you.”

This actually made Anakin give off a half-smile.  _ I’ll take it,  _ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

The two engaged in form four together, but Anakin was dragging. Anakin hadn’t yet gotten to the point where he could beat Obi-Wan in any sort of lightsaber duel, but he usually put up a fair fight. Right now, Obi-Wan was defeating him a little too easily. 

“Come on, Anakin, I know this form is new to you, but I know you’re better than this.”

“Maybe I’m just not good at form four.”

“It just takes practice, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said calmly. 

The two sparred a little longer before Obi-Wan decided Anakin wasn’t getting anything out of this particular training session. 

“Alright, we can go home early, but I want you to meet me here at the same time tomorrow.  _ Don’t be late. _ ” 

“Alright,” Anakin said, breathing heavily. 

“Come on, let’s go eat.”

They put away their training sabers and headed to the mess hall. 

“Are you alright, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked as he saw his normally voracious Padawan barely touching his food.

“I’m fine, just not that hungry.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been…”

“I said I’m fine, Master,” Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed as a few other Jedi Master and Padawan pairs looked over at them. “Watch your tone, Padawan,” he said with a touch of warning in his voice.

Anakin just glared back at him.

“Alright then. Let’s go home.” 

They wordlessly made their way back to their quarters, one of them feeling very defeated and the other feeling very wrong. 

* * *

It was 7:00 and Anakin was not in the training salle.

Obi-Wan took a moment to release his annoyance at his adolescent Padawan into the Force before deciding to get up and search for him. 

As Obi-Wan made his way towards their quarters, he tried to think of what he would say to him. It felt like every time he tried to get through to Anakin when he was being particularly  _ emotional _ he always seemed to say the wrong thing and make it worse.  _ What would Qui-Gon say?  _ A pang of sadness lanced through him at the thought. In truth, he really didn’t know what Qui-Gon would say. He had always been a relatively obedient Padawan. If anything, Qui-Gon encouraged him to break the rules more often. He’d probably be laughing at Obi-Wan’s attempts to wrangle his wild Padawan right now. 

He pushed those thoughts aside.  _ Here and now Kenobi.  _

As he opened the door to their quarters, Obi-Wan knew he had picked the right spot to try first. He could always sense Anakin, even when he was shielding himself. 

“Anakin?” he called out.

No answer.

Obi-Wan frowned and ventured deeper into their quarters. He knocked on Anakin’s bedroom door. 

“Anakin?” 

No answer.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Anakin I expect…” Obi-Wan stopped when he saw the room was empty. Frowning, he headed back into the hallway when the light from the fresher caught his eye. The door was partially open. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan took in the scene before him. His Padawan was laying in a fetal position on the tile floor, eyes closed and skin very pale. “Anakin!”

He knelt by Anakin’s side and looked him over. He didn’t look physically injured, but Obi-Wan could tell that he was definitely worse for wear. He put a hand on Anakin’s forehead and grimaced at the heat coming off of it. 

He grabbed Anakin’s shoulders and shook him gently. “Anakin, wake up.” 

Anakin moaned pathetically but kept his eyes closed.

“Ani, please, look at me,” he said with a little more urgency.

“Master?”

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“What time is it?” Anakin said blearily. 

“What?” Obi-Wan said with confusion.

“The time. What is it?”

“I don’t know, sometime after 7:00, I think. Why does that even matter?”

“I’m sorry Master. I didn’t want to be late again. Fell asleep.” 

Obi-Wan had completely forgotten about the missed training session the moment he saw Anakin lying on the ground. “It’s alright, that doesn’t matter right now.”

Anakin hummed and closed his eyes again.

“Ani, look at me, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I think I’m sick.”

“Good observation,” Obi-Wan said dryly. “Now, tell me what hurts.”

“My stomach,” he said weakly, gesturing towards the center of his abdomen.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything more, Anakin quickly sat up and hunched over the toilet bowl. He dry heaved painfully, not having eaten anything in a while. 

Obi-Wan grimaced in sympathy and rubbed Anakin’s back. He sent soothing waves towards him, but he was still shielding so Obi-Wan didn’t know how effective it was. 

Though he was displeased Anakin wasn’t feeling well, a small part of him was glad that his Padawan’s bad attitude over the past couple of days could be attributed to whatever stomach bug he had caught. Then another thought occurred to him.

“Wait, how long have you been sick, Padawan?” 

“Dunno,” Anakin said weakly. “A few days I guess. But it wasn’t that bad until today.”

Guilt coursed through his veins. “I’m sorry, Padawan.”

“For what?” Anakin slurred.

“I should have known something was wrong, I should have pressed you harder when I asked if you were alright.”

“It’s alright Master,” Anakin said quietly. He leaned up against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him. It reminded Anakin of how his mother used to hold him when he was sick and he fought back tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Anakin could sense Obi-Wan trying to send reassurance and comfort to him through their bond so he opened his shields a tiny bit. They sat together like that for a while, Obi-Wan rocking him back and forth like a youngling, but Anakin didn’t mind. 

After a while, Obi-Wan could sense his Padawan drifting off. 

“Come on Anakin, let’s get you to bed.”

Obi-Wan helped Anakin to his feet and guided him back to his room. He helped Anakin get settled into his bed and turned to leave for his own room.

“Stay,” Anakin whimpered.

Obi-Wan couldn’t say no to that. Secretly, he liked having an excuse to keep a closer eye on Anakin. He kicked off his boots and climbed into Anakin’s bed. The room was cold, but the heat coming off Anakin’s body was more than enough to keep Obi-Wan warm. He frowned at this and inwardly wondered if he should take Anakin to the healers right away rather than wait out whatever stomach bug or flu this was. As Anakin drifted off to sleep, he decided it could wait. He himself didn’t realize just how exhausted he was and he quickly fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Anakin’s breathing.

* * *

A sharp yelp instantly pulled Obi-Wan out of his sleep.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan said with worry. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” Anakin panted.

“What hurts Anakin? Is it your stomach again?”

Anakin just moaned in pain, tears streaming from his eyes which were squeezed tightly shut.

“Ani, please. What’s wrong?”

“I think… I think I need to go to the healers.”

Suddenly, Anakin opened up his shields entirely. Obi-Wan gasped and clutched his side. He felt Anakin’s pain as though it were his own and he quickly built up his own shields so he could focus on helping his Padawan. Fortunately, Obi-Wan knew now exactly what was wrong with Anakin. When he felt Anakin’s pain it had felt exactly the same as his own pain back when he was Qui-Gon’s Padawan and they were trying to get off of a reptile-infested desert planet in the middle of nowhere. 

“It’ll be okay, I’m going to get you to the healer’s and we’ll get you fixed up,” Obi-Wan said, though he didn’t know if he was reassuring himself or his Padawan. 

“What’s happening to me?” 

“You have appendicitis. I know, because I had it when I was just a little older than you are now. It’s not fun, but you’ll be okay soon, I promise.” 

“It feels like I’m being stabbed,” Anakin said miserably.

“I know, Padawan. But it will be over soon, I promise.” Obi-Wan then scooped Anakin into his arms and carefully avoided touching Anakin’s side. 

Anakin whimpered softly as Obi-Wan tried his best not to jostle him around too much on the way to the healer’s. 

When he got to the healer’s, he lay Anakin down on a stretcher and explained what was going on to Master Che, a frantic edge to his tone. 

“Calm yourself Kenobi,” Vokara said. “You’ve been through this before yourself. You should know that while it wasn’t pleasant, you felt back to normal within a few days. I expect nothing different for your Padawan.” 

Obi-Wan let out a deep breath. “Thank you, Master Che.” 

“Of course. I’m going to take him into surgery now. I expect it will be quick, so don’t worry yourself too much Kenobi, alright?”

Obi-Wan nodded and tried his best to wipe the concerned expression from his face. 

Fortunately, Vokara had been truthful and Obi-Wan had only had to wait for about an hour before he got to see his Padawan again. 

“He’s still under the effects of the sedative. He’ll probably be a bit groggy, but he’ll wake up soon. 

“Thank you Master Che.”

She nodded and left the room.

Obi-Wan sat by Anakin’s side, holding his smaller hand in his. Before long, Anakin was stirring. He looked like he was fighting against the effects of the sedative. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that. It was going to be tough keeping him down over the next few days. 

“Master?”

“Hi, Anakin. How are you feeling?”

“Floaty.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “That will pass soon Padawan.”

“When can I go home?”

“Soon, but you’ll need to take it easy. Master Che thinks it’s going to be a few days before you feel back to normal.”

Anakin groaned.

“Just be grateful you didn’t have to fight off a giant lizard,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“What?” Anakin said with confusion.

“Nevermind, it’s not important. Just focus on getting better, alright?”

“Alright, Master.”

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand and watched his eyes flutter closed once again. He sent a wave of reassurance through their bond and hoped that it brought his young Padawan peace. 


End file.
